phineasundferbfandomcom-20200214-history
Today is Gonna Be a Great Day
Der Song Today is Gonna Be a Great Day wird von Bowling For Soup in der Folge "[[Dunkle Zukunft|'Dunkle Zukunf't]]" gesungen. In diesem Song erklären Phineas und Ferb, was Sommer ist. Songtext There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation, 'Til school comes along just to end it, So the annual problem for our generation, Is finding a good way to spend it Like maybe: Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, Or climbing up the Eiffel tower, Discovering something that doesn't exist, Or giving a monkey a shower, Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's brain, Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent, Or driving our sister insane! This could possibly be the best day ever! (This could possibly be the best day ever!) '' And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better, So make every minute count, jump up, jump in, and seize the day, And let's make sure that in every single possible way, Today is gonna be a great day! Crossing the tundra or building a rollercoaster, Skiing down a mountain of beans, Devising a system for remembering everything, Or synchronizing submarines, Racing chariots, taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to Mars, Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree, or wailing away on guitars! ''Oh, man This could possibly be the best day ever! (This could possibly be the best day ever!) '' And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better. So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day, And let's make sure that in every single possible way, Today is gonna be a great day! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Let's put our heads together and design a master plan, We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand We've got our mission and some pliers, yogurt, gumballs, and desire, And a pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands, A unicycle, compass, and a camera that won't focus, And a canteen full of soda, grab a beach towel, here we go! ''This is Ferb-tastic! This could possibly be the best day ever! (This could possibly be the best day ever!) '' And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better. So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day, And let's make sure that in every single possible way, ''Seriously, this is gonna be great. This could possibly be the best day ever! (Today is gonna be a great day!) This could possibly be the best day ever! Today is gonna be a great day! Hintergrundwissen *Dieses Lied handelt von Phineas' und Ferbs Sommererlebnissen. *Der deutsche Vorspann besteht größtenteils aus der ersten Hälfte von der deutschen Version "Heute ist ein grandioser Tag". *Das Lied ist die Vollversion des englischen Vorspanns. Songschreiber Siehe auch *Titelsong *Liste der Songs Kategorie:Songs S2 Kategorie:Bands